conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Agency of Abnormalities
The Agency of Abnormalities, (AoA) is an agency of the Wessen Ministry of Defence, tasked with investigating abnormalities in science, aswell as paranormal science and other out of the ordinary events within Kingdom of Wessex. Information of the Agency of Abnormalities was released to the public under the Freedom of Information Act of 1990, however information of some investigations are not released to the Wessen public for security concerns. Currently the AoA employs a total of 1,100. Organisation The Agency of Abnormalities is headed by a Director, currently Walter Frobisher. Subordinate to the Director, is the Deputy Director, and Assistant Deputy Director. Under the Senior Management Directors are the District Heads, of the four Districts of the AoA in Wessex. The District Heads are in charge a varying numers of Agents and Investigators of the AoA. Investigations Langford Budeville Abduction 1973 On 16th October 1973 a 43-year-old woman, Gabriella Versacci, was driving to Langford Budville, Somerset, when the engine and lights cut out from her car. She got out of the car to check what was wrong and felt something touch her arm. She claimed she was confronted by a 6-foot tall robot like entity. She then claimed she underwent an abduction in which she was examined and sexually assaulted by one of three entities. This case has never been proven, and Gabriella has released no further information on the abduction. Basingstoke Canal Abduction 1983 On the 12th August 1983, Albert Burtoo, aged 77 at the time, had settled for a nights fishing on Basingstoke Canal, Aldershot, Hampshire, when he At about 1.00pm he noticed a bright light, which he took to be an army Helicopter from the nearby base. He claimed object landed on the towpath of the canal some distance from him, and minutes later he noticed two beings about 4.5 feet tall wearing overalls with visors covering their faces. They motioned to him as though he was to follow them, which he did. They led him to a rounded object that jutted out over the canal from the towpath, and they all climbed inside. They asked Albert his age and asked him to stand under an amber light, after a short time he was told that he could leave the object being too old and infirm for their purposes. He returned to his place by the canal and watched as a light rose in the sky and flew away. Albert died in 1985 but never changed the story of his abduction. There were no independent witnesses to the event, and there could be various explanations. The Abduction Story was released to the public in 1986. Winchester UFO 1976 On 14th November 1976 about 9.00pm near Winchester, Hampshire, Joyce Bowles and Ted Pratt were driving down the A272 when the car started to jolt and shake, and then veered off the road into a grass verge by the roadside. The car was subject to electrical interference as the engine roared, and the lights seemed to be shine brighter than normal. They spotted what appeared to be a cigar shaped craft with three entities behind a window in the object. This encounter had not been proven by the AoA, and instead was believed to have been a technical fault, and a sheer coincidence that a craft was overhead at the time. Forest of Dean Big Cat 2010 The following small article entitled ‘Girls chased by 'big cat' appeared in the Sunday News on 21 May 2010. “''A big black cat pursued two schoolgirls after they saw it by a tree in woods, scared 15-year-old Kim Howells said yesterday. The "Great Dane-sized" animal followed her and cousin Sophie Gwynne, eight, home to Ruspidge in the Forest of Dean, Glos - where puma-like beasts have been sighted before.” '' This sighting has since been de-bunked to a large black dog, possibly a stray. Category:Kingdom of Wessex